


Kiva同人－牙渡：暖炉-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 3





	Kiva同人－牙渡：暖炉-时生总是来晚一步

Kiva同人－牙渡：暖炉-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca72a8b)

[ 165](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca72a8b)

### [Kiva同人－牙渡：暖炉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca72a8b)

点梗人： [@友](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481583185)

要求：兄弟同居日常

  


  


红音也留下的房子带着欧洲风格，但内部装潢也富有典型日本的特色。邻居总是对其窃窃私语，却不知其是个温馨的家。

小渡平日总是沉迷在和风澡堂里的泡澡，温暖的水和催人入睡的蒸汽，令他在来临的冬日里撤离疲惫。除了静思事情意外，也可以独自度过太牙不在的时间。

太牙因为工作的关系，休假很少。每日工作到很晚，但都会发短信告诉小渡进度。根据这些消息，小渡也经常估摸着时间给对方准备好泡澡的热水。

然而今日回家，太牙却注意到了不一样的东西。一个全新的日式暖炉架在了大厅，看不出来是不是新款式，不过铺在上面的被褥倒是是从未见过的猫咪图案。

暖炉顿时让那周围的空气变成热腾腾的，浸在灯光下让人不由的精神松懈，大脑放空。这也使得屋子更加富有日本风格，家庭感让其温馨不已。

“这是小渡你买的？”虽然知道这个东西，但是太牙并没用过，也没有机会。他放下公文包脱下白色西装，感兴趣的走了过去，审视着端详起来。

“是的，这个是网购的。三小时刚送到，”小渡这样说着，端来了一碗热腾腾的面条放在了顶替餐桌的暖路上。为了爽口，饭后的甜品这次选择了刚买的橘子。“冬天用这个会很舒服，不过里面很热，哥哥还是稍微多穿点好。”

对于曾经几乎不出门的小渡，至少他还有在家采购的习惯，那时候网购是绝佳的选择。小渡并不沉迷于网络，可是这种基本事情他还是可以轻易做到。

太牙这才注意到，因为自己在家和小渡的交流少了，对于这件事他竟然毫不知情。

浓郁的热面汤，饭后清新可口的橘子。围在暖炉边的闲聊，隔绝冬日空气的热流。沉浸于灯下，放着轻音乐的空间。

太牙从未感觉过如此轻松，同时让他想到那些电视里播放的片段，日本普通家庭其乐融融的画面。他和小渡并未享受过温暖的家庭感，也没有完整和平的家境。不过此时他们有彼此在就足够了，不论过去和现在的条件如何，有对方等待的地方就是家。

这一刻是必要的，或许腾起的这份感觉也正是证明了他们内心的感觉。现在这个画面和他们没有任何违和，家的感觉属于这里，他们是完整的。

这想法跑过太牙疲累的大脑，却莫名其妙让他兴奋起来。白日工作的感觉消失殆尽，他突然想要更多的回家，带着一点期待一点内疚，他觉得自己以后应该早些归来。

不是让小渡先吃，而是可以和小渡一起围在暖炉旁度过时间。

饭后太牙走去浴室。先前在他快要吃完前小渡已经为他放好了洗澡水。他明明告诉小渡不需要这样为他操心，可是小渡却很愿意，还说自己很闲可以干点事情。

太牙再次为自己感到内疚，或许因为自己希望可以在工作上不辜负小渡的希望，自己可以一直保护与支撑弟弟。而且与此同时，他的背后也一次次被小渡撑起。小渡为他做的从来都不少，自己要变成麻烦的哥哥也不一定。

“小渡——…”洗完澡换上居家服的太牙，在泡澡时沉思这些事情后，便决定和对方讨论下次一起去温暖旅行或者在家看个电影的计划。可是一开口，却看到在暖炉旁早已睡过去了的小渡。

或许今日为了让太牙可以好好回家享受暖炉的舒适。暖炉一到，小渡就忙着移动家具重新腾出地方，并且好好热好炉子，随后还去做饭。太累了，疲倦便打败不了暖炉引来的睡魔。

洗完碗的小渡应该是在等太牙洗澡出来，他有些累的躺下时顺便用网购配套送来的新坐垫充当了枕头。温暖瞬间席卷而来，配上飘荡于屋子中的轻音乐，小渡就这样毫不知情的掉入梦里。

太牙不打断叫醒对方，毕竟有了暖炉也不怕对方在这里着凉。

他苦笑着走去小渡身边单膝蹲下，低头细细扫视过弟弟的脸。忽想到今晚和对方交流的时间就这样没了，真是可惜。然而这也是他晚回家非要在办公室里多呆的关系，怨不得别人。

小渡的睫毛很长，浓密得想让人用指腹拨弄。刚睡去的他还没做梦，呼吸均匀。太牙也不清楚自己看着多久，等他反应过来时小渡还维持着先前的睡姿。

太牙察觉自己很久没有如此仔细和近距离的凝视小渡，也好久没端详对方安心的睡脸。他不禁为过去的自己惋惜，同时为此时注意到这点的自己庆幸。

小心的挪动到小渡头前的距离，太牙尽力不让自己的膝盖与裤子摩擦出声音。他安稳的跪在小渡前方，确认没有惊醒弟弟后，才俯下身子吻了吻对方的额头。

这个吻不重，甚至让太牙屏住呼吸。没有发出多余的响声，也未让小渡有任何反应，没撩起什么梦境。

同暖烘烘的暖炉不同，小渡额前的肌肤与温度有着温差。平日会带着体温的温度，然而此时和这催人入睡的室内温度反差。反而有点清爽，浅层的凉意留在了太牙唇上。

太牙没出声说话，然而他也没有就这样离开小渡独自回屋。他拉起暖炉的被褥边往小渡身上拉了拉，自己便决定在对方边上打地铺。可以肯定，明早小渡会为自己先睡去而道歉，太牙只得无奈。

他躺在一旁侧身看着小渡平稳睡觉的侧脸，不到几秒就被拉去梦里。这一夜竟然无梦安眠。

太牙想到就会去做，至少他绝对不会因为任何事情而让自己去辜负弟弟，他对小渡的承诺一定会努力实现。即便他并不是口头和小渡承诺，但如果内心反省后他便会主动去修复和小渡的关系。

所以他这次没有拖延工作，也没因为第二天的事情而过于复杂的考虑。他做事谨慎有效率，会在下班前完成全部。他这次不再和部下讨论太多，也放了其他人，让他们明日上班时再说。

即便发了短信，可回到家以后小渡还是相当惊喜。或许很久没有在未做完饭的情况下看到太牙回来，小渡迎上来时还系着夕阳红色的围裙，“哥哥比我想的要快啊。”

闻着厨房的味道，今晚应该是炒饭。小渡目前会的菜色就那么几样，但已经比以前好吃太多。

“开心吗？”太牙不自觉地开口询问。他看着对方打从心底闪亮的眼睛，不自觉的露出温柔宠溺的笑容。

“当然开心，”小渡不会轻易对他撒谎，回答的真挚诚恳。这似乎抨击上太牙的心房，这位哥哥为自己的决定而满足的点头。小渡被气氛渲染，毫不忌讳得笑容更大。

“想要和你共进晚餐。最近都没能有机会，抱歉。”太牙抬手轻柔的揉了揉弟弟的软发，手指怜惜忏悔的顺下对方的耳侧，擦过白皙脸颊。

“哥哥很忙我知道，所以不要在意。”小渡相当懂事，如果他有机会和父亲红音也一起，那他必定是相当孝顺的儿子。这份懂事是此时他对于作为重要家人的哥哥的满足，却也相对于其他普通家庭而言过于谨慎。

“‘忙’不能成为理由，我现在内心很清楚。”太牙也不是刻意反悔，只不过看着心爱的弟弟，他就这样脱口而出。“而且难得买了暖炉，不一起围坐在这里吃饭，就太可惜了。这是小渡你的心意，我感到很幸福。”

小渡瞬间脸红，融入在这个温度下的空气里被升温。原本就略显年少的容颜，那圆乎乎软软的脸颊，热腾腾的就和小包子似的。太牙觉得好笑，可是更多是怜爱。他富有溺爱感情的轻轻捏了下对方的脸，就这样走入屋内。

炒饭那黄金色的饭粒同这冬日暖屋里的色调相得益彰，融入口里香喷喷的，被里面的其他材料综合，化如胃中。

小渡绝对不是什么特级厨师，可这普通的味道便是太牙追求的。太牙可以花钱请来高级厨师，去高级餐厅，完全不需要小渡来帮自己。然而等他惊觉自己已经每日愿意回家吃小渡做的这几样菜时，便过去了好几个月，自己早已沉浸其中。

这也又一次证明，他们彼此才是对方的家。若久别重逢共同生活以后可以共享彼此的生活与空间，那就是曾经埋入心底的最大愿望得以实现。不需要外界任何条件，这个平衡永远都在。

太牙放松下来，把盘起的腿松开，就这样推入暖炉的深处。

恰巧碰上的小渡的脚趾，隔着袜子，却感到清晰轮廓。

小小的空间，面对面的彼此。

突然碰到，小渡条件反射的移动脚道了歉。太牙摇摇头，这种事怎么样都无所谓。

小渡安静下来。也对，毕竟是一家人。这方方正正的小炉下，也就他们二人。

随后吃饭的时间里，随着更换坐姿，时不时脚就在看不到的炉子下碰在了一起。最后，他们已经不去在乎，脚就这样交替着贴这彼此。脚心对脚心，袜子也热烘烘的。

动动脚趾就能轻易瘙的对方痒痒的。想不到太牙也会抛弃往日的形象，用这种小孩子的把戏逗弟弟笑出来，宛如回到了小时候。

“好痒啊，哥哥。”小渡玩笑着抱怨，却被弄的咯咯笑。饭后的橘子被他剥到一半被迫停下，橘子颜色也是和暖炉气氛一个色调，恍然间如同回到了秋天。

“那么小渡就不要乱动，”太牙说得理所当然。他把手里剥好的橘子放在了小渡前面，摊开的掌心示意让小渡把还没完成的橘子给他。

小渡接受了对方的好意，与此同时作为感谢，条件反射似的摆了一下脚。脚心在看不到的地方无声的和对方的脚“击掌”，挨着，靠着。

一拍又一拍。暖炉下小小的空间，他们做着安静的联系。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士Kiva](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABKiva)[Kiva](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Kiva)[登太牙](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BB%E5%A4%AA%E7%89%99)[红渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BA%A2%E6%B8%A1)[牙渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E6%B8%A1)

评论(8)

热度(165)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/) [亥月.](http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yui47781.lofter.com/) [Pica](http://yui47781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://mochen22489.lofter.com/) [墨宸](http://mochen22489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://skyxch.lofter.com/) [天空十世--治愈小分队](http://skyxch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://skyxch.lofter.com/) [天空十世--治愈小分队](http://skyxch.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://qibaisususu.lofter.com/) [谦舍舍](http://qibaisususu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://weidi943.lofter.com/) [轶名仲夏](http://weidi943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://koyson.lofter.com/) [波霸奶茶微糖加冰](http://koyson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://caicaiy367.lofter.com/) [某德的存文小窝](http://caicaiy367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://xiaoguixiao.lofter.com/) [正始白羊](http://xiaoguixiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) [安安](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yexue965.lofter.com/) [夜雪](http://yexue965.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) [月下独酌](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yuali965.lofter.com/) [鱼腌梨](http://yuali965.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://leveo229.lofter.com/) [Rinn47](http://leveo229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xueluoyinghua-qiongyu.lofter.com/) [雪樱_十一](http://xueluoyinghua-qiongyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://wumingxueyang.lofter.com/) [南牧哒](http://wumingxueyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://yueluoxingxue.lofter.com/) [月落星雪](http://yueluoxingxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://lan25216.lofter.com/) [阑](http://lan25216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://alone484.lofter.com/) [EHp0](http://alone484.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://alone484.lofter.com/) [EHp0](http://alone484.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://mougexiaoluren.lofter.com/) [某个小路人](http://mougexiaoluren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) [北海](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://bianxiying899.lofter.com/) [卞夕影](http://bianxiying899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://vaindurk.lofter.com/) [Vaindurk](http://vaindurk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) [诉疚.](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://tom283.lofter.com/) [打包的鯊魚](http://tom283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://lily6548.lofter.com/) [追光者（Glassy sky）](http://lily6548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://qiyuannanhai.lofter.com/) [起源男孩](http://qiyuannanhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://mlingtian.lofter.com/) [Miai](http://mlingtian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://xixiqi686.lofter.com/) [曦曦七](http://xixiqi686.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://602796546.lofter.com/) [。笔下无墨花。](http://602796546.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://tangmengjia.lofter.com/) [唐梦佳](http://tangmengjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://yanyuxiaomeng.lofter.com/) [烟雨潇朦](http://yanyuxiaomeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://shaorong455.lofter.com/) [韶容](http://shaorong455.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) [军团长尼菲彼特酱_吞了文看置顶](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://enid859.lofter.com/) [Enid](http://enid859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://baileylingyu0128.lofter.com/) [pluto](http://baileylingyu0128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://87435454397.lofter.com/) [红色，我喜欢红色](http://87435454397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://wuxiandewuxianxingdehuiyi.lofter.com/) [守护星](http://wuxiandewuxianxingdehuiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://xiangxiang606.lofter.com/) [湘湘](http://xiangxiang606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://xiangfudedaoluqianjin.lofter.com/) [未来盈满](http://xiangfudedaoluqianjin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca581fb)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_caa2d27)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
